Field of Fire
by spooksfan08
Summary: Ros is in trouble.Harry has to call on some old friends to help. Can Red Troop get her home safely?Will Becka and Henno keep their sanity while they try? Spooks/Ultimate Force Story/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks or Ultimate Force. No copyright infringement intended**

**Field of Fire **

**Chapter 1**

"Staff Sergeant Henry Garvey you are a prat" Henno stared in the mirror as he continued to shave. He was not in the best of moods. Red Troop had just returned from yet another trip where all their lives had been on the line. He was still immensely proud of his team, Red Troop were the best in the business as far as he was concerned. Louis, Becka and Dave were the ones he relied on the most. They had nearly been killed because his old mate had nearly blown his cover. He shook his head as he scraped the remaining shaving foam from his face. He was just glad that he was back at barracks. He didn't know when Red Troop would be deployed again, but for the first time since he had joined the Regiment he hoped they would have a little time in the UK.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Private Rebecca Gallagher you are a moron" Becka stared in the mirror as she washed her face. Becka had never been one for make up and Cosmopolitan magazine. While her sisters had dreamed of becoming vets and nurses, of marrying and having babies Becka had dreamt of joining the Army, getting in to the SAS and seeing the world doing the job she loved. Now as she washed her face she thought back to Red Troop. To her friends and colleagues, to Henno.

"Beck, you are a prat" She repeated as she remembered the way Louis had looked at her as the final part of the mission unfolded. She felt sick as she grabbed the towel. She remembered how determined she had been to prove everyone wrong, how she would be the first woman to ever join the elite Regiment. How she would prove that you didn't need balls to do the job. _Well not literally anyway _she thought to herself. It was the phone ringing that dragged her from her thoughts.

"Hello" She grabbed the mobile, without checking who was on the other end of the phone.

"Becka" Henno started.

"Morning sir" She tensed immediately unsure of what the sergeant would say.

"Yeah" He paused "News from the hospital. Louis has a charmed life. The pillock will live to fight another day. They discharged him about an hour ago." Becka couldn't help but smile at his words.

"Literally in his case"

"Yeah. Look I just had notification. The boss wants us all at base in 45 minutes." Henno stared at the wall as he spoke. The flat he was staying in was army issue. Once he had thought it would be married quarters, but not now. That dream and Kelly had long gone. He waited for Becka to respond.

"Another posting? We are supposed to be on leave. What happened to the minimum time between deployments?" She sat on the edge of her bed as she spoke.

"I expect so. Look this is our job Private Gallagher. I expect to see you and the rest of my troop at the base at 11 hundred hours precisely. Do I make myself clear?" He treated her the same way as the rest of his team and that was what Becka liked about Henno. But then she did wonder if he would be having this conversation with Louis or Dave. She decided he probably would be.

"Yes sir. Crystal" She sighed.

"Good" He paused "Becka, you did a good job. If it weren't for you Louis would not be here now."

"Thank you sir" She sighed, before replacing the receiver.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The team sat around the table in the meeting room. Dave looked exhausted, Louis nursed a black eye and his left arm was in a cast. He had been lucky considering what had gone on during their last mission. Henno was the last to arrive, two minutes behind Becka.

"We have a few weeks to get back in shape for our next deployment" Henno rolled his eyes as his senior office spoke. Becka caught Louis eyes as he smiled slightly. The Colonel continued to talk as the rest of the group remained silent.

"However, it has been noted that our performance while explempary it could be even more so. I called you all here today to make sure you know what it is I expect of you" His eyes fell on to Becka. He had never thought a woman could cope in the Regiment. That any woman could cut the mustard. Then he had met Private Rebecca Gallagher. She broke the mould, although he would be the last man on Earth to admit it to anyone. Even Henno still thought he saw her presence there as a PR exercise, a politically correct exercise to shut up the right on politicians at Westminster. He glared as he thought of the woman had to deal with for a few weeks every year. The Ice Queen from MI 5's counter terrorism branch made him uneasy. Since meeting both Rebecca Gallagher and Ros Myers he was beginning to wonder if the women should have been running the show all along.

"We survived Colombia. We survived Iraq" Dempsey continued as Henno glared.

"Barely" Louis piped up.

"I don't remember giving you permission to speak" Dempsey stated thoughtfully. "Never the less, we survived. So, I have no qualms about sending you on your next mission. This morning we had notification that the Trade Delegation at the Kazbeck Embassy was disrupted. Four X rays have been identified in the building. Two civilians are already dead. One a 19 year old girl working as a secretary, the other her 55 year old boss." Dempsey continued.

"So, you want us to neutralise the threat" Henno sighed.

"No Henno" Dempsey turned as Louis and Dave exchanged glances. "These people are rouge agents; they are highly trained, highly dangerous men. They have sent the police a message stating that we trained them. In Colombia. If we did, and by looking at the evidence it looks like we did then I want them stopped. They have 15 hostages. Only there is a slight spanner in the works" He looked at his team.

"And what would that be?" Dave addressed Henno as Dempsey rolled his eyes.

"One of the hostages is definitely one of ours. She is the second in command of Section D. You know her, she's spent some time on exercise with us last year" Dempsey sighed. "We know she has managed to get Intel out to her team but we need to go in there and get the hostages out. Preferably neutralising the X rays. If not remove them completely." Henno watched as Louis and Dave shook their heads. Fin just looked lost.

"Ros Myers" Becka laughed. "Shouldn't we be worried about the X rays being removed before we get there if she's inside?" Dempsey couldn't help but think she had a point.

"Right, Red Troop" Henno started "Louis, you will be on communications. Dave and Fin will be entering the building from the rear. Becka you're with me" Becka nodded slightly as the team began to make their way to the vans to get them to the Kazbeck Embassy.

"Sir?" Becka smiled as she stood and began to follow the men.

"Yes Private Gallagher?" Dempsey looked at the young woman.

"While we are storming the building what will you be doing?" She smiled slightly.

"I have the really dangerous job, Rebecca. I'll be liasing with Sir Harry Pearce!"

**author's note. Well, what do you think? Should I continue? Please review x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer still not mine**

**author's note. This is set anywhere in the series 3 or 4 of Ultimate Force. In my Spooks stories it is probably set after Melting the Ice so Ros and Lucas are just together. All characters from Spooks series 3 onwards and Ultimate Force are likely to turn up at some point.**

**Chapter 2:Old Friends**

"Aiden" Harry acknowledged the Colonel as Dempsey walked in to the hotel room opposite the Kazbeck Embassy. Louis was hot on his heels and desperate to be out in the field with the others. Dempsey held out his hand to shake Harry's. The Head of Counter Terrorism for MI 5 had served with Dempsey when they were not much more than young boys, joining the army to see the world and get away from humdrum lives in the civilian world. Harry had been taken down a different route to Aiden but no less stressful. He could see how Harry was worried as he walked across to where the CCTV footage was being picked up by Ruth and Malcolm on the computer monitors in front of them.

"What do we have?" Dempsey asked as Ruth tapped a few keys, enhancing the footage. Ruth exchanged worried glances with Malcolm as Harry sighed. He knew Red Troop were there to extract the hostages, including Ros but after everything that had happened to Ros recently he wasn't sure how much more she would be able to take.

"Ros Myers was not undercover. She was there to assess the situation prior to the Trade Conference next week. She managed to send Ruth an email. We have a total of eight radical extremists in there. Twelve hostages in the main room. No contact has been made as yet." Harry glared.

"Right. Where is your girl?" Malcolm raised his eyebrows at the way Dempsey had referred to Ros as a girl.

"Second floor, in the main conference room with the other hostages. We have CCTV footage from that room. Two hostages are confirmed dead. Ros is wearing a wire. She can hear us and we can see her but we have had no verbal communication" Harry leant back against the table as Dempsey listened.

"Are we sure we can be heard by her?" Louis joined the conversation as he smiled at Ruth. Harry took an instant dislike to the young soldier, which intensified when Ruth briefly smiled back.

"Yes" Ruth spoke up before pressing a button on a microphone "Ros, if you can hear me look towards the security camera on your left" Ruth turned the screen so Dempsey could see. Ros could be seen kneeling on the heavily carpeted floor as she had both hands on her head. Harry felt sick as he saw his friend look towards the security camera as Ruth had instructed. Dempsey nodded once.

"They have no idea who she is? That she is wearing a wire?" Dempsey thought out loud. Malcolm nodded.

"Ok, we need to know how many x-rays are there. We have to know exactly what we are dealing with" Dempsey pressed the microphone before speaking. "Ros, we are coming in as soon as we can. Can you tell us how many x-rays are present?" Ros appeared to roll her eyes on screen as a young man about Tariq's age pointed a gun in her face and screamed something. The room was silent as they waited for Ros to answer Dempsey. Ruth smiled slightly as the Section Chief blinked four times.

"Four" Ruth answered "There are four gunmen in the room with her. We've seen one the others are out of shot" Dempsey picked up his mobile phone.

"Henno" He paused. "Second floor. Four x-rays. All armed. Proceed with caution"

"That isn't all Aiden" Harry watched as Dempsey frowned. "The group were trained by the British. Or at least the leader seems to have specialist training. The only type of specialist training that can be seen in those trained by our Special Forces" Harry watched as the colour drained from his face. "I've got my team down there. Ros is on the inside, but Adam Carter, Lucas North and Zafar Younis are down there. I'll say this once Aiden. I am not telling any more parents that their children died on my watch. The same number of officers return to the Grid tonight as left."

"Harry" Aiden began; he couldn't believe Harry could be so naïve.

"All of Section D return to the Grid when this is over. I'm not loosing anyone, not this time. Understand?" Harry crossed to the window, signalling that the conversation was over.

"Becka" Henno yelled across the car park.

"Yeah" She was keen to get on with the job. She had met Ros a few times and liked her; the fact that she petrified Louis was a bonus. Becka walked towards Henno aware that time was of the essence. They had no idea what was going on in the hotel room across from them but she had a far idea she was better off where she was, with Henno.

"Louis is with Dempsey and a few staff from Section D. Looks like a total of 8 xrays. Four are on the second floor with Myers and some of the regular staff. No news on any further casualties. Hello Lucas" Henno turned as the spook joined them. Becka nodded as Henno responded to a radio message.

"So, what is all this to you?" Becka smiled at the field officer. Lucas held her gaze as he wondered if he could tell the SAS woman the truth.

"My senior officer is in there. I'd like her back in once piece" He smiled. He hoped they couldn't see exactly how worried he really was. Ros hadn't been out of hospital for very long. Adam and Zaf had just got back in to the field while Zoe was still waiting for her security clearance to be returned after her exile in Chile. Becka nodded as he spoke. There was something about how he answered her that suggested there was more than a professional interest in what was happening to his Section Chief. Henno returned to the pair as he replaced the radio in his jacket.

"Lucas, Becka. Sit rep as of now. Dave and Fin are at the front. They will enter with Carter and Younis from the front of the building. SO19 are on the sidelines until further notice. Last thing we need is them storming in like a bunch of nancy boys" He glared directly at Lucas. "Are you armed?"

"Yes" Lucas held his gaze. He had met Henno Garvey a few times, he liked the sargeant but had heard that he was ruthlessly efficient in work. He hoped that extended to hostage situations. Becka checked her gun before glancing up at the security cameras.

"In exactly five minutes from now" Henno checked his watch we enter the building through the fire escape at the rear. According to the plans Ruth Evershed acquired this takes us directly to the second floor, approximately 100 yards from the main room where Myers and the other hostages are held" Henno watched as Lucas clenched his jaw. He had a feeling the field officer was talking this much more personally than he would have a few months ago. But then Henno had heard about the London Hotel explosion and the Nightingale Group's involvement in it. He as also aware that Ros had spent two weeks in Intensive Care recovering from internal bleeding and head injuries. He understood why Lucas and the rest of Section D were so worried, it wasn't that long ago that Jamie and Pete had died in Iraq, now Louis had been injured. He understood exactly where the spooks were coming from.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe ran in to the hotel, taking the steps to the room Harry had commandeered two at a time, cursing that she was so out of breath by the time she had reached the top of the stair case. She burst in to the room as all eyes fell on her.

"You'll remember Zoe Reynolds" Harry stated as Louis smiled. He remembered the petite brunette. Zoe returned the smile as she caught her breath.

"Good God" Dempsey barked "I thought you were in prison!" Zoe looked directly at Harry as Dempsey addressed her.

"You know what thought did Aiden" Harry stated clamly. "You had something to say Zoe?" Harry turned back to her as she nodded.

"I spoke with the secretary that escaped and raised the alarm. Maria Suarez has worked there for five years. The targets entered the building dressed as painters and decorators. It seems the place was due to be repainted ahead of the events next week. Anyway the ring leader Carlos Andreas Mazzi is a Colombian national who was in the army there. Well conscripted in to the army and trained by Red Troop in Colombia last year. He escaped, when his sister was murdered by a diplomat from the Kazbeck Embassy." She paused as the colour seemed to drained from Dempsey's face.

"He states that the Kazbecks covered up for the murderer and that he will make them pay. I can only assume the men with him, which include Carlos' brother in law and two other men that were trained in Colombia - Franco Domitriez and Luigi Dominquez agree with him" Zoe stood with her hands in her jean pockets. She knew the men from Section D were with Red Troop waiting to enter the building. She couldn't help but worry about Zaf, he'd been so protective of her recently that she had begun to think of him in a different light.

"I have to speak to my men" Dempsey stared at Harry. The room fell silent as the only phone in the room began to ring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros was annoyed. She had only intended on being in the building for a couple of hours. It was a straightforward security check ahead of the visitors that would be attending in the week after her check. She knelt on the floor opposite the gun man that had shouted at her, he continued to glare at her occasionally as she held his gaze. An older man was on his knees next to her, sweating profusely as another woman cried quietly in the corner. Ros wished that she had her gun with her but knew that even if she had taken it with her she wouldn't have been able to use it. She continued to stare straight ahead as she wondered how she was going to get out of this alive.

"You!" The youngest gunman yelled at her as she remained impassive. "Blonde woman!" He walked across to her as she continued to stare ahead. "Why you not cry? Why you not afraid?" He bent down to her level as he waved the gun in her face.

"I am not afraid of you" Ros smiled slightly. "I don't scare that easily"

"Maybe I could do other things that would scare you" He laughed as the woman next to her started to cry louder. The fat man next to her coughed as Ros remained impassive.

"I doubt it somehow" She glared as the sounds of breaking glass could be heard from the corridor. "Let the games begin" Ros got to her feet as the gun man found himself pinned to the floor with Ros' knee in his shoulder.

"Get off me!" Ros increased the pressure as she bent to his ear.

"Now now, play nicely" She spoke calmly. "One more move and I'll dislocate your shoulder. Gun now" She took his gun from him as she released him. "Good boy" Ros Myers wasnt about to sit around and wait to be rescued.

**author's note. More soon. please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer Ultimate Force/Spooks do not belong to me. No copyright infringement intended**

**Target**

Ros didn't intend on remaining in the Conference Room acting as a sitting target. She stood holding the gun she stepped over the young boy as she realised the crying woman had stopped crying. That meant one thing, the terrorists had shot her. She cursed quietly as she realised the situation was eerily similar to one she had found herself in a few months earlier. That experience had left her in Intensive Care on a ventilator for a couple of weeks. She glared as the sounds of breaking glass could be heard down the corridor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louis was annoyed he wasn't part of the action. He desperately wanted to be in the Embassy with his troop. The only benefit to being in the hotel room opposite the building was the presence of Zoe Reynolds and Ruth Evershed. He looked up as Zoe tapped a few keys on the computer.

"Security cameras are down" She turned to Malcolm who remained impassive at his own workstation in the room MI5 and SAS had commandeered.

"Yeah" Louis confirmed "They've gone in haven't they. Henno and the others will be in there by now. Standard procedure, take out all comms that aren't ours. Dun want the x-rays seeing where we are" He smiled slightly as Zoe narrowed her eyes.

"It makes sense" Ruth sighed. She desperately wanted to know what Harry was talking to Dempsey about in the room next door. She also desperately wanted to know what was going on in the building opposite theirs. Louis nodded; at least Ruth could see why they had knocked out the security cameras. Then he remembered something.

"Your brother was in the army wasn't he? Didn't make special forces though" Louis felt a sudden urge to kick himself as he saw the Intel Analyst look at the computer screen.

"Step brother. No he didn't" She spoke quietly as Louis noticed Malcolm stand behind her and shake his head briefly once. Louis knew now would be a good time to either change the subject or shut up. He chose the later option.

"Is there any way we can hear what is going on over there if we can't see it?" Zoe asked as Tariq smiled slightly.

"Who says we can't see anything?" He stood and crossed the room to where she was sat. He tapped a few keys on the computer in front of her as a grainy image of whatever was in front of Adam came in to view. "Got Adam and Zaf to wear these cameras for me. Dunno if they will be any good, never tried them before" He shrugged as Zoe and Ruth smiled at each other.

"Brilliant mate. That's bloody brilliant" Louis laughed as Harry and Dempsey returned to the room. "You ever thought about creating stuff like that for us? Red Troop could do with this stuff" He clapped the young technical officer on the shoulder as Tariq shrugged.

"No he has not" Harry barked as Dempsey smirked. There was no way Harry was going to let any of his team get poached by another part of the security services. He's done that enough over the years. There were people in MI 6 who still resented him for poaching Adam, Fiona, Zaf and Ros all those years ago. He caught Ruth's eye for a moment as she smiled slightly.

"Any developments?" Dempsey was keen to get Red Trop back to barracks. In reality Louis should not even have been there but with Henno's team it was everyone or no-one. No one was to be left behind. Ever. So Dempsey had brought Louis with him.

"Yes" Ruth held the Colonel's gaze. He was impressed that she wasn't scared of him. It seemed it took a lot to scare the women of Section D. Even Zoe hadn't flinched when he barked at her earlier. "Tariq has planted cameras on at least two of our officers. We can see and hear what is going on" Harry nodded once, acknowledging how this was going to help.

"Good. Excellent work" Dempsey walked to the window as he tapped his ear piece. "Sit Rep Now"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henno rolled his eyes as his ear piece crackled in to life. "Bit busy now" He walked along the corridor as he held his assault rifle in front of him. Becka was two feet behind as Lucas looked around. He could smell smoke and silently hoped that Ros was somewhere safe, although knowing his Section Head he didn't think that was likely.

"Becka!" Henno signalled for her to move forward as Lucas stepped up the pace.

"X ray 2 o clock" Becka yelled as she shot the terrorist at point blank range. Lucas didn't flinch as the man lay dead to his left. Henno walked on as screaming could be heard along the corridor. All three knew they were headed in the right direction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam was not a fan of Red Troop's Scottish officer. He knew the sniper was world class but then both he and Zaf were excellent marksmen. What he really wanted to do was arrest the ring leaders and get them back to Thames House. He wasn't really worried about Ros; he knew she could take care of herself.

"Dave" Zaf spoke up as they entered the front of the building. Two bodies were directly in front of them; Zaf assumed it was the young secretary and her boss Harry had told them about. Dave sighed. He couldn't leave the young girl there in the middle of the corridor. Sighing heavily he lifted the young woman's body as he placed her corpse in the side of the room. "God bless" He muttered as he threw a coat over the girl. Fin nodded once as Zaf and Adam walked in to the building with them. Both Red Troop officers were annoyed their so called leader Captain Flemming wasn't with them but then they knew Patrick was somewhere in the building. He'd been sent on a recognizance mission ten minutes before they had entered the building, he was now acting as a sniper on the roof of the building where Harry and Dempsey had commandeered an office. All they had was Ruth's plans to guide them. They hoped she was right.

"All call signs HOLD YOUR FIRE" Henno could be heard through the comms as both Fin and Dave just looked at each other.

"REPEAT ALL CALL SIGNS HOLD YOUR FIRE" Henno could be heard through the comms sounding more annoyed than any of the team had ever heard him.

"What now?" Fin swung his rifle around, not sure he had heard correctly what Henno had said.

"We hold fire. Something has happened. How many X rays were in the conference room?" Dave stepped forward as Zaf and Adam proceeded down the corridor. Adam shot Zaf a worried look as he answered Dave.

"Four in the conference room. Eleven in total" He kept walking as Zaf followed him.

"Sit rep" Dave spoke in to his comms. They had to know what was going on in the rest of the hotel

"Three x-rays on this floor. One removed" Henno barked in to his comms as he heard Fin swear. "Proceed with caution"

"Affirmative" Dave signalled for the other men to follow him as a scream could be heard through the building. Zaf ran off towards the sound of the scream as Adam cursed under his breath. Before Fin and Dave could get there Zaf had ushered out three women all dressed in cleaner's overalls.

"We came to get the hostages out. Don't really need to act like action man for that" Zaf watched as Adam nodded. Zaf was always the one to find a non violent solution to what ever situation he found himself in. It was no secret he was an outstanding marksman and could fight when he had to but he hated it. If he could charm his way out of trouble so much the better. Jo had always said his smile could charm the birds from the trees.

"Ok" Fin smiled as he saw how terrified the middle aged women were. His Scottish accent making him sound calmer than the others "Zaf you take these ladies outside. Don't worry ladies, you'll be fine. Mr Younis here will take care of you" He smiled as one lady in her mid sixties took in a deep breath and muttered something none of them understood. Adam was just glad one of his team were getting to safety. He still didn't know where Lucas and Ros were.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros was not happy. The corridor outside the conference room was thick with smoke. She slammed the door shut again, unsure of whether she could breathe if she left the room. She heard gun fire in the corridor and the raised voices of men as they ran towards the conference room. Henry Garvey? She thought to herself. Shit if Red Troop are here I really am in trouble. A second voice could be heard through the shouting as she turned and faced the oldest of the three terrorists in the room with her. The boy she had taken the gun from was still on the floor. She had clearly terrified the young man and was certainly only still alive because the other three had been panicking so much when the windows were smashed. Tear gas had been thrown through the window temporarily blinding those it had hit. She had been lucky, having been at the other end of the room. Now it looked as if her luck had run out.

"Section Head Ros Myers" He stood directly in front of her. Ros glared. "How nice of you to join us" He smiled as Ros held his gaze. "I wondered who you were when you said you were not afraid." Ros remained silent. In the instant she opened her mouth to reply the door was smashed in as Henno and Becka opened fire in the room. Ros kneed the terrorist in the stomach, grabbed his arm and swung him in front of her. Lucas held his gun directly in front of him as his worst nightmare unfolded.

"You shoot me, you kill her" Carlos laughed as Ros realised he was right. He had the timer for an explosive in his hand. The only way to stop what was happening was to shoot him. She would be killed. It was karma really. Lucas held her gaze as he suddenly realised what Ros was silently asking him to do. The fat man in the corner began swearing as Becka crossed the room and restrained the remaining terrorist. The other had been shot dead when they entered the room.

"Carlos it is over" Lucas glared as Henno ordered everyone to hold fire. Ros wanted to slap him at that point. Holding fire would allow Carlos to blow them all up. This way they minimised the death rate. She nodded slightly at Lucas, the same way Jo had done.

"Do your job Lucas" Ros glared. She heard Ruth stifle a sob through her earpiece and cursed the effectiveness of Tariq's gadgets. Lucas removed the safety catch from his gun as he heard Becka count.

"One" She left her prisoner on the floor. "Two" Henno realised what the two women were doing. He hoped Lucas realised.

"Three" Ros yelled as the room erupted in chaos.

**author's note. This is the story I am least sure of. Please let me know what you think. I promise in the next two chapters there may be a little less action and a little more fluff. Also why were Henno and Becka so annoyed at the start of the story? Will Section D return to the Grid safely and what will happen to Red Troop? Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Escape?**

Ros pushed Carlos away from her slightly as she twisted his arm. He screamed in anger and pain as he fell forwards. She expected the gun shot to hit her at any moment, instead she found herself on the floor with her knee in Carlos' back. Becka had fired the shot that had caused the small box in his hand to explode. Lucas still had his gun trained on him, unsure if Ros really had been asking him to kill her. He didn't want to think about it but he knew he would never forget the look in her eyes for the rest of his life.

"SIT REP!" Dempsey barked down his radio. Harry was silent next to him. He couldn't take his eyes off Ruth. They had all heard the gunfire. It was as if Jo's death was being replayed again. Only this time they thought they had lost Ros. Ruth covered her face with her hands in shock as she wished the tears wouldn't come. Zoe swore profusely as did Louis. Louis pushed his chair away from the table in frustration. He desperately wanted to be with his troop, to see what had happened forst hand and help his friends. He ran his good hand through his hair in frustration. Tariq tapped keys in front of him, desperately trying to find out what was going on in the Embassy. Malcolm rested a hand on Ruth's shoulder and squeezed slightly as he felt the tears spring to his own eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henno stepped away from the terrorist lying at his feet as Becka kept her gun trained on the man Ros had pinned to the floor. He heard his ear piece crackle in to life as he sighed.

"Three x rays dead. One restrained" He spoke slowly as he felt the room settle down around him. He was back in charge as he ordered Becka to get the remaining terrorist on his feet. Ros was eerily quiet as she released her hold on him. Lucas desperately wanted to grab Ros and hold her but knew it was the last thing he could do then.

"Three hostages returned" Dave spoke in answer to Dempsey's command. "One officer out of the building. Four x rays neutralised"

"Hostages" Dempsey continued to talk.

"All accounted for. One female dead" Henno spoke clearly as he heard his boss go quiet on the other end of the comms.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Harry I am dreadfully sorry" Dempsey turned to Harry as the Section Chief continued to glare in front of him._ Ros had done it_ he thought to himself. _She had managed to find her way out, to pay back what she thought she owed after Jo died_. He felt the anger well up once more. The many losses over the years didn't make loosing another friend any easier.

"Can we have that confirmed?" Malcolm had found his voice.

"What Malcolm?" Dempsey was glad someone was still in work mode. He appreciated someone staying with the operation.

"The dead female. Can we have one of your team confirm whether or not it's her" His voice broke slightly on the last words. Ruth sighed heavily and returned to her analysis. Zoe pressed the comms button. It seemed she was the only one in the room able to continue without crying or remaining completely catatonic. Harry stepped towards the desks as Zoe spoke. She could see his anger but was pleased he actually seemed able to continue thinking clearly. There would be time to mourn later.

"Red Troop leader. Please confirm location of Section Head Myers" She spoke clearly, her cut glass English accent sounding clipped and harsh in the room.

"Affirmative" Henno spoke as he passed his comms device to Ros. "You tell them" He smiled slightly as he realised she hadn't taken her eyes off Lucas since they had entered the room.

"Harry, get the paramedics on stand by" Ros spoke in to the small mic. "We have three dead marks and one injured. No idea where any others may be" She snapped back in to Ice Queen Mode as she heard the collective sigh of relief from the room where Harry and the others were. She was determined not to have a flashback in front of Henno and Becka. It was bad enough that Lucas had seen her in that state as far as she was concerned. She was breathing heavily as she watched Lucas lower his gun and step towards her.

"Where's Adam and the others?" He asked Henno who shrugged.

"Still clearing out the other floors. Right, Becka get the walking out of here." He turned as he saw his junior officer usher the fat man in the corner towards the door, along with the younger woman and a couple of other people Ros had only briefly registered. Lucas stepped out of the doorway to allow them to pass as Ros smiled slightly.

"Do your job Lucas" She spoke quietly and followed them out in to the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam and Dave had checked the remaining rooms on the ground floor. Fin had separated himself from the others. Adam just hoped Zaf had got out in one piece. He was getting unnerved at the lack of progress. Dave walked on ahead as his earpiece sprang to life.

"Floor two cleared. Lets get everyone home" Henno could be heard as Dave stopped and smiled.

"Affirmative" Dave replied before turning to Adam "Mate, all four x rays dealt with. Your boss is alive, also surviving hostages. Good day at the office I'd say" He smiled as Adam looked relieved.

"Right. Good" Adam was reluctant to leave until he had evidence that his team were fine. Fin returned to the group.

"We have to get out of here" He stepped back towards the main entrance. Dave called after him as Adam began to get very worried.

"IED" Fin marched away. The objective as far as he was concerned had been achieved.

"What? A bomb? Where?" He stepped further in to the building as Dave followed him. He was Red Troop's explosive expert. He knew he could diffuse any bomb given enough time. He whispered a prayer that there would be time to disarm the device. Both men stopped in the doorway of the room where Fin had emerged from. The dead body of a boy roughly Tariq's age was strapped to the boiler. A timer device hung around his neck. Adam tapped his ear and began speaking to Malcolm. He hoped the technical expert would be able to help. He had never seen anything like it.

"Poor bugger" Dave knelt down next to the corpse as Adam spoke.

"Fin, get up to the second floor. Make sure Henno and Becka know what is going on. Get them out of here. I'll stay to sort this out" Adam couldn't help but be impressed at Dave's bravery. Fin nodded and followed orders. Adam couldn't help but feel concerned as the timer hanging at the dead boy's waist seemed to tick the time away far too quickly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros was in the corridor with Lucas. He was walking closer to her than usual despite having the remaining terrorist in an arm lock. He was angry, Ros could practically sense the waves of anger radiating off the normally quiet and thoughtful senior officer. She knew he was angry that she had ordered him to pull the trigger but she wasn't sure if she was the cause of his anger or if he was internalising things yet again. The boy she had restrained earlier was the only remaining living terrorist to emerge from the siege. He was as quiet as a mouse as they made their way along the corridor.

"Henno" Finn approached them from behind as Henno rolled his eyes and stopped. Becka and the others were way ahead. She turned and took the boy from Lucas' grasp before they reached the stairs.

"What" Henno barked.

"IED. Ground floor. Carter and Dave are dealing with it. Less that two minutes to go" He watched as Henno barked for everyone else to get out of the building. The remaining hostages all followed Finn and Becka quickly along the corridor to the stair case. Ros felt her legs turn to jelly as she heard Finn. The corridor suddenly seemed too long, she wasn't strong enough to get out. She couldn't breathe, _suddenly she was back in the hotel trying to drag Andrew Lawrence to safety and failing_. Lucas watched her for a moment, concerned that she had stopped when everyone else was trying their hardest to get out. Suddenly it was as if she couldn't physically move. Lucas was a few paces in front of her as he walked back to her.

"Ros" He turned to see how pale she was, she was breathing quickly and looked as if she may faint again. He stepped towards her.

"We have to get out" His voice was low as he stared in to her eyes. "You can do this. This is different to last time. We just leave. Adam and Dave will diffuse the bomb. Come on" He wrapped his hand around her wrist, knowing she would be angry with him later. She nodded once before pulling her wrist away from him. He fought the stab of pain that went through him.

"Yes. Go" She pushed him ahead as she took another step.

"Ros if I have to carry you out of here I will. Harry's orders." He saw her narrow her eyes. They both broke in to a jog as they reached the staircase. Ros fought the palpitations that threatened to overwhelm her as Lucas pushed her through the open fire escape and in to the court yard. The explosion ripped through the building as they were thrown forward through the air. Ros hit the floor with a sickening thud as Lucas landed on top of her. The searing heat almost suffocating her as she heard others shouting and sirens in the back ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**authors note. Please let me know if you are reading this? Did Henno and Becka get out ok? What about Dave and Adam? Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer nope neither Spooks or Ultimate Force are mine.**

**After**

Lucas felt as if he had been hit by a truck. Ros lay beneath him face down as the wooden doorframe pinned them both to the ground. He could hear Henno shouting but his ears were ringing too much to make out what the army man had said. He closed his eyes briefly for a moment as he concentrated on dragging air in to his lungs before pushing himself away from Ros.

"Ros?" He called as the blonde groaned slightly. "C'mon get up" he reached out and pulled her by the shoulder, forcing her to turn around.

"You ok?" She asked quietly as he nodded.

"Yeah, probably done my ribs in again but I'll live. You?" Lucas helped her to her feet as sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Feel like I've been crushed by a ten tonne truck, apart from that I'll live"Ros answered as Lucas smiled before pulling her in to his arms. She let him hold her for a moment before pulling back.

"Lucas" She reprimanded. Things were still too new. Too special to let everyone see what was going on between the Section Chief and Senior Field Officer. He sighed as he kissed her hair briefly. "No one is looking at us" Ros sighed.

"Later" She held his gaze for a moment

"Yes, later" Lucas smiled slightly as Henno's shouting became more and more urgent. Suddenly Harry was walking towards them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Becka!" Henno yelled across the forecourt. The young trooper turned to see her sergeant march towards her. "Any contact with Dave or Carter?" He demanded.

"No" Becka was quiet. It was eerily similar to the incident where Louis had been hurt. Only that time they had been able to get Louis to safety fairly quickly. This looked a little different to the trouble they had encountered in Russia a few days previously.

"Right" Henno turned and marched to the front of the building. Becka followed him, she was worried sick about Dave and Adam. Their luck had to be on the verge of running out. She smiled slightly to herself as she saw Lucas wrap his arms around Ros. She was right, there was definitely something between the two spooks.

Xxxxxxxx

Dave was annoyed. He prided himself on being able to diffuse any incendiary device he had come across. There really weren't that many on the market that he hadn't seen before. He ran a hand over his face as he turned to Adam.

"You alive?" He asked as the pair sat in silence for a moment

"Apparently so" Adam answered as Dave laughed.

"Good day at the office then" He shook his head. "All the spooks out in one piece, which has to be a record" Dave laughed. Adam found it hard to share Dave's sense of humour when they had just been involved in an explosion. Suddenly Dave's face turned serious. Adam nodded.

"There was a second bomb. We diffused this one with what? Three seconds left on the timer? There was a second bomb" He was angry. It was an old extremist trick that sickened him to his core. Send the rescuers after the smaller bomb but kill the hostages with a larger one.

"Lets get out of here" Adam shook his head sadly, the impact of the explosion had left him with a severe headache and a sore neck. Dave nodded.

"Yeah mate, I think you owe me a pint" He pushed himself away from the wall he had landed against, hoping that their exit hadn't been destroyed in the explosion. Adam smiled slightly.

"Or several." He shook his head. From his time as Section Chief he knew how the boys and girl of Red Troop liked to celebrate. He had a feeling most of the evening was going to be spent in the pub. It was a thought that didn't worry him too much, Wes was away for the weekend with a school trip. He coughed loudly as Dave helped him in to a standing position.

"C'mon. Henno will be having a fit if we don't put an appearance in soon" He led the way out of the destroyed building as Henno and Becka reached the remains of the entrance.

"Dave! Carter!" Henno yelled as he stormed in to the building.

"Ok keep your knickers on" Adam coughed as he reached the sergeant. Becka smiled as Henno rolled his eyes.

"There was a second bomb. We diffused one. The second must have been larger" Dave glared as Becka nodded. She could see Dave was annoyed that they hadn't prevented an explosion.

"Let's get out of here before a third bugger goes off" Henno grinned at Dave. All his team were alive and the majority of the hostages, including the section D staff were all alive. As Dave had said, a good day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth covered her head as the broken glass had showered the team. The force of the explosion causing the windows to implode. Louis swore profusely as the glass flew everywhere. Zoe was on the floor next to Ruth as Dempsey yelled. Tariq looked around in shock, glad that he worked for Section D rather than the military.

"Anyone hurt?" Dempsey was breathing heavily. He was used to following the troop in to combat but knew he was needed elsewhere. Louis nodded and yelled that he was no worse than before as the women gingerly got to their feet. Tariq brushed glass from his shirt as Malcolm looked around in shock. The desk spooks remained quiet for a moment as they assessed the situation.

"Er where's Harry?" Malcolm asked as he realised his boss and friend was missing. Ruth closed her eyes and swore as she realised exactly where Harry would be. She looked at Dempsey for a moment as he looked around the room.

"With Ros and Lucas" Ruth stated. "I'm going down there" She was at the door as Dempsey grabbed her arm.

"Ruth"

"No Colonel Dempsey, I'm not sitting here and waiting for orders this time. You see to your team let me see to mine" She yanked her arm away from him as he sighed. She reminded him of their MI 6 liaison Kathy Yelland. She would never be told to stay out of harm's way either. Once again Dempsey wondered whether the men really should leave the women to handle anti terrorism. He also wondered when Henno would see sense about the woman from MI 6.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later Section D was ensconced in the pub. Harry sat with his back to the wall, able to observe everyone in the room as they entered. Adam was at the bar buying his round while Zoe and Zaf seemed to be deep in conversation. Ruth sat on Harry's left as Ros and Lucas sat the other side. Red Troop was also in the bar. It seemed like the George had very little clientele that weren't something to do with the security services.

"Ruth, you should have stayed in the hotel" Harry watched her as he spoke. Ruth concentrated on the half empty glass of white wine in her hand. She nodded slightly. She knew he would be angry that she had left the relative safety of the make shift Grid.

"Maybe, but so should you." She smiled. She knew he was staring at her. His eyes practically bore a hole through her skin.

"Ruth, without me there you were the senior officer" Harry tried to hide the fear he had felt when he had seen her walking towards him, Ros and Lucas moments after the bomb had gone off. All the chaos around them had unnerved him but she had remained calm as smoke and building debris blew in the air around them.

"Exactly, which is why you shouldn't have left" She was still smiling. "Harry, if I'm in trouble can we leave it until tomorrow. Let's just enjoy tonight" She turned and caught his gaze. He still couldn't really believe the turn their relationship had taken since she had returned from Cyprus.

"You're not in trouble Ruth." He started drawing circles on her shoulder, through her navy blouse. She closed the small gap between them, resting against his arm that had somehow found its way around her shoulders.

"Maybe not but you are. Don't scare me like that again Harry" She whispered as he nodded once. If anyone noticed how close the Section Head and Intel Analyst were no one mentioned anything.

Ros sat next to Lucas as Henno and Dave crossed the room. Adam had given up trying to buy a round and was chatting up the barmaid. Dave shook his head as he watched Adam.

"He's recovered quickly" Dave laughed as he took his seat. Henno smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Yeah, looks like it. You two ok?" He asked as Becka arrived carrying a tray of drinks towards the table of assorted spooks and SAS officers.

"Wait for Carter, you'll die of thirst" She announced as space was made on the table for the tray. "Harry, one scotch. Ros, red wine, Ruth white burgandy, Lucas coke, Henno larger, Dave larger, Zaf's pint and Zoë's orange juice. I left Tariq's red bull and coke with Malcolm over there." She pointed to the bar where Tariq and Malcolm were laughing and talking with Louis and Fin. Fin raised his glass to Becka who glared before turning away.

"What is it with you two?" Ros asked, although she had a fair idea what had gone on.

"We all make mistakes" Becka answered as she retrieved her own vodka. Ros and Ruth both nodded in understanding as all the men merely frowned. The night went on with most people getting slowly drunk. Zaf had been strongly advised that if he attempted karaoke or worse still tried to get Harry to sing he'd be Debra Langham's lap dog for the next three years. He had sulked for a while before being bundled in to a taxi with Adam and Zoe. Lucas had decided to offer Ros a lift home and both had disappeared shortly after. Before two long it was only Harry, Ruth, Becka and Henno at the table. Ruth watched as Becka asked about what was going on with Lucas and Ros. Harry frowned. He hadn't spotted anything out of the ordinary.

"Harry" Ruth smiled. To her it was blatantly obvious Ros and Lucas were seeing each other. "They are clearly together"

"Are they?" Henno looked dumbfounded.

"Yeah" Becka laughed.

"How's Kathy? I thought she would be with us today. She's still Red Troop's liaison with 6 isn't she?" Harry had a feeling he had put his size 9's right in it. Henno looked in to his pint, suddenly downcast as the rest of the group continued laughing and joking around him.

"Yeah. Dunno." He resorted to words of one syllable as Ruth excused herself to go to the bar. Becka followed her.

"Right, what is going on with Kathy and Henno?" Ruth asked as the two women waited in turn for their drinks. "I haven't seen her for a while"

"Both too stubborn to realise they are crazy about each other. And it's doing everyone's head in. I mean we just come home right? Louis nearly died. You saw the state of him yeah? And he is there feeling sorry for himself because he thinks being with Kathy is too dangerous. That something could happen to her because of what he does for a living or because of what she does. Life's too short Ruth. I'm just glad you and Harry saw sense" She smiled.

"Me and Harry? I er"

"Are crazy about each other" Becka smiled as the barman arrived. Ruth blushed furiously but didn't deny anything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry finished his drink as he watched the women at the bar. He smiled as he thought about how his life had changed since Ruth had returned. He was in no doubt Ruth would have something to say about him walking off earlier. Henno remained silent as a petite blonde entered the bar. Harry smiled as he saw the MI 6 officer look around the room. He had a feeling Becka had been calling someone during her trip to the bar earlier.

"Take some advice from an old man Henry" Harry started as Henno looked up.

"What's that?" Henno half smiled.

"Life is too short. You'll be away again soon, God knows where doing God knows what. If you get the chance of even a little happiness grab it with both hands. I learnt that lesson when it was almost too late." He placed his empty glass on the table as he stood and called Kathy over. The petite blonde smiled and walked towards the two men as Henno's eyes widened.

"Hello" She smiled.

"Kathy? I er" Henno was on his feet immediately as Harry made his excuses and walked towards the bar where Ruth and Becka were watching the seen in front of them. Louis had joined them and was teasing Becka as usual. He reached the bar as Ruth smiled.

"What did you do?" Ruth asked as Becka and Louis said their goodbyes.

"Some good I hope. Home?" He asked as Ruth just nodded.

**authors note. Hi! Possibly one more chapter to go. The epilogue, depending on what you think. This is my first real attempt at writing fluffy romance. Next chapter focuses on Ros and Lucas after the explosion. Please let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Afterthoughts**

Ruth smiled as she looked over to the table where Harry had left Henno and Kathy. She genuinely liked the MI 6 officer. They had met during a training exercise when she was in GCHQ and had remained friends ever since. Kathy was one of the few friends outside of the Grid that hadn't batted an eyelid at her surprise return. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Henno and Kathy sat nervously together, it reminded her of herself and Harry not so long ago.

"Penny for them?" Harry returned to the bar.

"Oh I don't think they are worth even that much. Did you manage to find a taxi?" She could feel Harry's eyes burning in to her skin. It wasn't an unwelcome sensation. Smiling slightly she looked away from her friend as Harry nodded.

"Yes. It'll be here in about ten minutes, if that's ok. I was thinking are you going straight home from here? I mean I didn't want to presume but " He knew he was rambling and looked away. Ruth touched his arm. Things had moved quickly since the explosion at the hotel. She had learnt life was too precious to wait for what you really wanted.

"I'm not going straight back to the flat. Not unless" She was suddenly a little unsure of herself. The noise of Becka and Louis teasing each other and laughing cut through their thoughts.

"I've got some malt somewhere at home. I'm sure Fidget and Muggles would love to see you" He watched at her half smile.

"Just the cats Harry?" She watched as he blushed.

"Well, no not just the cats. I just didn't want to presume that you were, well" Ruth nodded. She understood what he meant. Watching as Kathy and Henno remained oblivious to them as did the remaining members of Red Troop and Section D. She slipped her hand into his.

"Take me home Harry" He smiled at her words. He didn't need to be told twice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henno didn't know what to do when Harry had left him with the MI 6 officer. He cursed himself, he had led Red Troop through operations in Colombia, Iraq, Afghanistan, Chechnya and countless other operations in the UK, Ireland and the rest of the world but he didn't know what to say to the petite blonde in front of him. He swallowed the remains of his drink as he glanced towards Harry and secretly cursed him for putting him in the situation.

"How are you Henno?" Kathy asked.

"Do you want a drink? Um white wine wasn't it?" Henno went to stand up but seeing Kathy shake her head he sat back down.

"No Henno. I won't stay long." She sighed. She had wanted to see him so badly and then when he was in front of her she wanted to run away. She could remember talking about him with Ruth, the only other person who had understood what she was going through. She had been worried about Henno and had been desperate to see him but now she was there she cursed herself for acting like a shy schoolgirl in front of her first crush.

"Why weren't you there today? At the Embassy" Henno decided to keep the conversation on work matters. It was easier. He looked around noticing that Dempsey had left, along with Dave and a few of Section D. He could see Harry and Ruth deep in conversation but the rest of their team had long since left. Even Adam had given up on the barmaid and gone home. He remembered Zoe had a daughter and assumed she had left early to collect her. Kathy touched his arm gently returning his attention to her.

"It was MI5's operation. Not international. My Section Head insisted I keep away. I wanted to be there but Fothergill said it wasn't any of 6's concern." She looked at her hands as Henno covered her smaller one with his larger hand.

"What about you? Was it any of your concern?" He knew he was on dangerous ground but something Harry had said had struck a cord. _Grab whatever happiness you can with both hands. _He intended to do just that. _The MI 5 man was right_, he thought. Life was too short, really too short to sit around and wait.

"Of course it was" Kathy hissed. "I wanted to be there. I" She looked away before grabbing her purse from the table.

"Can I walk you home?" The staff sergeant had never been so nervous in his life. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I'd like that" Henno stood and followed her out of the pub.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros glared out of the window in her flat. The night sky was illuminated by the streetlights and car headlights passing below her window. Lucas was watching her. She had scared him today and she knew it. The incident where she had asked him to kill her would be etched in his mind forever. He knew it would fuel his nightmares as much as his time in Russia ever could.

"Ros" He watched as she turned to face him, completely expressionless. "TOday you meant it. Didn't you?"

"What?" She knew exactly what he was referring to.

"When you had Carlos in front of you. You wanted me to shoot him knowing the bullet would go through his body and kill you. Like Jo" He watched as her eyes clouded over.

"Lucas. It was the only way" She shrugged "I didn't see another way until Becka Gallagher spoke up." Lucas held her gaze. He knew she was lying. He stepped towards her. He was suddenly angry that she had so little respect for her own life.

"Never ask me to do that again. You may not care what happens to you but I do. A lot of people do. You have a death wish Ros Myers, you put yourself directly in the field of fire" His voice was low as he held her gaze. He knew she would never appologise for the position she had put him in. To her it was operational necessity, if she died then so be it.

"Lucas" She held his gaze as he stepped towards her. His hands found their way to her waist.

"You don't get it do you? Jo was never the same after what happened to her. I read the file Ros. Adam told me she asked him to kill her, begged him to. She was already on self destruct when she came back to work. You think she would want you blaming yourself? You think she died thinking you would slowly kill yourself over it? The best way you can repay Jo Portman is to live." Ros closed her eyes.

"Spare me the psychobabble please" She sighed.

"No. I love you Ros Myers. If something happens to you it happens to me. You have to understand that" He bent his head slightly and kissed her. Ros paused for a moment before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him back.

xxxxxxxxxx

Becka walked back to barracks with Louis and Dave. The explosive expert knew his two friends would have terrible headaches in the morning. But then he reasoned Dempsey had brought it on himself, telling them to go and enjoy a little R&R. Louis was teasing Becka about the operation when she had been forced to save him. Dave shook his head, Louis went to far sometimes.

"So there I am thinking my number is well and truly up" He shook his head. "My head feels like it's about to explode, my arm is hanging off and this numbskull has a bleeding AK47 pointed at me. Henno's friend sold us out! Only I'm the last to know that arent I? I mean super woman there didn't even tell me!" He pointed at Becka who had suddenly stopped laughing.

"Leave it" Dave interjected.

"Nah let him say what he's going to say" Becka held Louis gaze "I'm sorry Dave, but he's been brewing this since we got home" Suddenly the teasing had stopped and turned deadly serious. Louis looked at the floor momentarily before catching her eye again.

"I was only having a laugh"

"None of us knew we were going to be sold out. None of us Louis, not until it was too late." Becka kept her voice low as Dave nodded. "Henno trusted the bloke"

"Well he shouldn't have" Louis spat

"We know that now. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough." Becka sighed. "I should have been fast enough, Finn would have been, you would have been Dave" She was suddenly more sober than she had been leaving the pub. Dave shrugged. Becka was much faster than him, and the reason he was still alive after triggering a land mine a year earlier. Louis shrugged.

"Finn would have left me to rot. Shut up you dozy cow. I'll live I always do" He threw an arm around her neck "Stop being a bloody girl!" He laughed as Becks thumped him in the chest. Dave shook his head. It had been a good day at the office. He followed the others into the Barracks wondering what was next for Red Troop and when they'd cross paths with Section D again.

**authors note. Well thats all folks! Please let me know what you think :D**


End file.
